Forbidden Romance
by CaptainMajor
Summary: 16 year old Anneke has much in store when she meets up with Frank Hopkins... rating may go up, story is better then summary, i promise! No flames, please, but please review! rating may go up in later chapters...
1. Morning ride

The coolness of a perfect mountain morning bit the tip of sixteen year old Anneke's nose. Her mid-back length dirty blond hair swayed in the breeze as her beautiful green eyes surveyed the vast pasture before her. She clutched her red shall around her body and tiptoed across the creaky wooden porch. She peered over her shoulder at her family's house, and when she found no sign of movement from inside, she ran across the dewy green grass to the barn. She groaned and grunted as she struggled to push the enormous door open. As the morning light spilled into the musky interior of the building, several of the horses stabled inside nickered and whinnied.

"Windy and Chimer, Abel and Dynus, please keep quiet." Anneeke tiptoed over the fusty straw in the barn isle and snatched a bridle off a hook on the far wall. A mischievous grin passed over the girl's full pink lips as she approached her favourite gelding's stall. "Chimer… c'mere my friend." Anneke made light kissy noises and coaxed the animal towards her. He dropped his large head over the half door and blew warm breath onto Anneke's hair, making the girl giggle. She offered the big grey horse a handful of oats before she put the worn leather bridle onto his head. "Time for some fun" she whispered, tying her long white skirt into a knot at her thighs. She carefully led Chimer out the door of the barn, and closed it behind them. With one last grunt and deep breath, Anneke sprung onto the bulky draft's back, and sighed in content at the feeling of his warm, soft hyde against her bare legs. With one last nervous glance at her house, Anneke nudged her mount into a relaxed canter, and steered him far from her family's land.

Chimer and Anneke walked along their usual route, which took them approximately seven miles from Anneke's farm, and past the "fire hills" as the sixteen year old took to calling them. They were exposed to the sun for long hours a day, and all the vegetation and grass growing in that area was dead and dried out. Anneke's favourite part of her daily ride was over the crest of the hill. Dry chunks of dirt and rocks tumbled down the hill under the weight of Chimer's hooves, and Anneke always felt like she was on an adventure some where else in the world. In the desert perhaps. The sun had still not awakened, so the air was chilly and drab. Anneke found out that if one woke up at a particularly early hour, one's breath was visible in the grey air. Chimer began his descent down the coarse side of the slope, and dropped his neck, as if the carefully inspect each rock before he trod over it. Anneke grasped several strands of the gelding's coarse black mane, and squinted her eyes shut, hoping that Chimer would mind his lumbering hooves and arrive at the bottom of the hill safely. The horse grunted stumbled, provoking a squeak from Anneke. The horse snorted as if in dismay and trotted daintily down the rest of the way. "Chimer!" Hissed Anneke, grasping the animal's sides with her bare legs. The horse slowed to a walk, and ambled across the field, stopping every few strides to snatch up a mouthful of long yellow grass. Anneke didn't mind the frequent breaks, she was far too busy looking up at the sky, where the morning mist was beginning to burn off as the sun peaked over the fields. She closed her eyes in content, and savoured the very sound of Chimer's steady breathing and the twitter or birds. When the duo was well half way across the field, a coyote spooked at Chimer's immense presence, and bounded away. The horse, not expecting the sudden movement, squealed and picked up a frightening gallop. Anneke screamed and held onto the leather of the reins with all her might. "WHOA, CHIMER! WHOA!" Anneke's voice rose to a shrill plead, but the horse continued its mad dash through the tall grass, swerving at nothing and throwing a few bucks here and there. Anneke bent low over the horses' withers, and squinted her eyes shut, hoping the wild ride would be done soon. When Chimer finally returned to a graceful canter, Anneke opened her eyes, her hands shaking in fright. "Whoa." Anneke spoke softly to the gelding, and sighed shakily when he returned to a walk. The girl took several moments to regain her confidence before she realised that she did not recognise the field any longer. Rose hemp bushes and wild flowers flourished in the bright green grass, and the mountains seemed to be a lot closer. "Oh, Chimer…we're in trouble now…" Anneke was about to turn her horse around and head back to the farm before her parents awoke, when something else caught her eye. Chimer was interested too; he had his ears pricked in the direction of a thicket of bushed and coarse branches. "Just don't get scared" she mumbled, allowing the horse to sniff his way to the bushed. As they approached, Anneke noticed a huge hill leading downwards to a different field, one much unlike the ones Anneke was used to seeing. This one was rich and green, and many brown specks were visible from Anneke's perch from above. She realised, with a gasp that several horses were grazing below. Chimer must have noticed too, because he let out an ear piercing whinny. "OW! Chimer!" Anneke slapped her hands to her ears, but not before she heard the answering whinny from below. "Nice going, Chimer" she grumbled, as the line of horses came running towards them. It was then Anneke realised with a gasp, that those horses did not belong to any body…they were wild.


	2. Frank Hopkins

When Anneke stumbled back into the house at dawn, her parents were already awake and milling around the house. The girl's breath caught, and fear gripped her throat. If her parents knew she was riding without permission…

"Anneke! I was wondering when you were going to get inside! How long have you been out there for?"

"Uhh, sorry Mummy, I'll wash up right away."

"Please do, we have a man who's interested in renting that room over."

"Oh, alright." Anneke bolted up the stairs to her room, where she slammed the door shut behind her. The familiarity of the room helped Anneke to calm down as she dressed in a light red corseted top and white cotton skirt. She picked strands of hay out of her silky blond hair, then spritzed on a tad bit of lilac and rose scented perfume. She was pleased with her appearance after five minutes. "Coming down!" She called, forcing herself to walk quietly and daintily down the stairs. When she turned into the living room, her mother seated her at the couch, across from an attractive man with sandy coloured hair. He wore a cowboy hat and jeans. Anneke found herself enticed, and he seemed equally interested in her too.

"Anneke, this is Mr. Frank Hopkins, Mr. Hopkins, this is our daughter, Anneke."

"Hello, Anneke." Mr. Hopkins' voice was coarse and soft, and it gave Anneke the chills.

"Hullo" Hopkins did not smile, his green eyes continued to search Anneke's face.

"Would you look at that sky, Chimer… pure beauty." Anneke stroked Chimer's big grey nose and inhaled the scent of horse and hay and summer grass. "And I met our new border today. He's called Frank. Frank is a strong name, right Chimer?" Chimer nickered his reply. "I thought so. How old would you say he is? He's most defiantly _not _sixteen or eighteen either…maybe thirty?" Anneke rambled on, the memory of Frank's gorgeous green eyes fuelling her thoughts. "And his eyes Chimer…they're the color of the mountain brook! His chin is so chiselled…it's amazing! He's amazing!"

"If you continue gushing like that, you'll surly make your horse sick." Anneke froze. That voice…that soft yet coarse voice…Frank's voice!

"OH MY!" Anneke sprung to her feet, and brushed strands of hay off of her dress. "You weren't listening for long, were you?" Anneke flushed red in pure embarrassment.

"Maybe I was… maybe I wasn't…" Frank winked at Anneke and stroked Chimer's neck. "Nice boy you got here. Chimer, right?"

"Well, in Dutch he's called Klokkengelui, but Daddy encourages me to call him in his English name."

"So you're Dutch then?" Frank's eyes studied Anneke with interest.

"Mhm." Anneke nodded.

"That's neat."

"Not really. I like it in America much more. Holland wasn't very special. Too crowded. Out here I have my space, which I like."

"Do you ride, Anneke?"

"Err…" Anneke hesitated. She wondered if Frank would tell her mother and father about her morning escapes.

"You do…"

"Well….I'm not supposed to…" Frank's eyes twinkled, and Anneke felt pride blossom in her chest like a mountain rose.

"I ride too."

"Where's your horse?" Frank remained silent, and Anneke instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry…"

"It's fine. I'm not exactly sure where he is."

"He was stolen?"

"Naw."

"He's dead?"

"Nope."

"You sold him?"

"Not exactly." Anneke began feeling frustrated.

"Never mind" she mumbled.

"Would you take me on one of your rides?"

"Yeah, sure! How's tomorrow morning sound?"

"Sounds good."

"Meet me in the barn at 3:00am. Sharp."

"Sounds like a plan."


	3. Chemistry

Anneke was frightened as she entered the barn. Frank was already there, looking wide awake.

"Hullo" Whispered Anneke, a little tingling feeling starting in-between her legs.

"Hi." Frank had Chimer bridled. "I put the bridle on this boy. Is there any one else I can ride?"

"Err… Dynus is a work horse, not broke to ride… and Windy is not but a baby. Abbey isn't what you'd call the ideal mount…"

"Why is that?"

"She's crazy."

"I'll ride Abbey."

"Ok." Anneke mentally slapped herself. She was so focused on how gorgeous Frank was that she didn't even think about who he'd ride. "If you insist. Do you want to use a saddle?"

"Naw."

"Her bridle is the small brown one with the black piping." Frank was fast. He had the little bay mare bridled before Anneke could climb onto Chimer's back. "You're fast" she commented, the tingly feeling returning as Frank hoisted himself onto the mare's back.

"I've been doing timed events for years." He smiled, which made Anneke melt.

"Ok, er, this way." Anneke led the way out of the barn and away from the ranch. Frank was good at keeping the antsy and spirited Abbey under control. Anneke admired his smooth skill, and wished she didn't have to tie her skirt at her thighs and ride whenever she pleased, so she too could be as good a rider as Frank. When they reached the fire hills, Anneke stopped and turned to look at Frank, who was whistling to himself and ignoring Abbey's attempts at rears and bucks. "How do you stay so calm?" She asked when Abbey succeeded in throwing a good buck.

"I just do." Frank shrugged and smiled adorably at Anneke. "You're a very pretty girl." Anneke blushed.

"I am not a girl, I am a woman." She tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ears.

"I apologize." Frank bowed his head, then studied Anneke again. "How old do you and Chimer think I am?"

"OH!" Anneke giggled in surprise. "Maybe thirty?"

"Close enough." Frank smiled weakly, then turned Abbey in a sharp circle when she bucked again. Anneke flushed pink in happiness. She liked Frank…_ a lot. _"So where about are we headed to?"

"To the end of the field?" Anneke pointed to the bushed bordering the field.

"Sounds good." Frank laughed as Abbey picked up a canter. He stopped when he was beside Anneke.

"I'm taller then you!" Cried Anneke in glee. The man's head was equal with her shoulder.

"Maybe that's because the horse I'm riding is 15 hands high, and your's is 17." He grinned, and Anneke rolled her eyes. A bubbly and mischievous feeling filled Anneke, and she bent down and snatched Frank's hat off his head. His eyes widened in bewilderment, and Anneke took off at a gallop, laughing like a maniac, Frank's hat in her dainty hand. Frank didn't miss a beat. He nudged the prancing Abbey into a gallop, and he was quickly by her side. "OH NO WAY!" Anneke laughed and dodged away from Frank's grab. The chase went on, until, a bouquet of pheasants burst from the grass, clucking and flapping their wings. The sound spooked Chimer, who swerved. Anneke screamed as she fell of the horse's side, and took Frank down with her.

"OOF!" Anneke and Frank hit the ground with a THUD, and the horses continued to gallop.

'Are you alright?" Asked Frank, blinking the dust out of his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah….you?" Anneke replied shakily, but did not move. Frank was underneath her.

"I've been worse. Where can the horses go?"

"No where. They'll stop and graze soon enough." Anneke groaned.

"That was quite the fall." Frank stirred from underneath Anneke, making her stomach flutter.

"Sorry…"

"Don't be." Frank made no effort to stand up. He just continued to lie in the grass, Anneke on top of him.

"I should move" she started sitting up, but Frank inhaled sharply, and one of his hands flew to her waist, but he snapped it away almost instantly. Anneke was curious. She very sneakily moved her leg over the special spot on Frank's pants. What she felt made the tinglyness move to her head and to her toes.


	4. Rukah

Hallo, all

**Hallo, all! Sorry it's taken SO long to update… :P I just watched Hidalgo again and I am newly inspired! :D (OMG Viggo Mortensen is SOOO gorgeous! Lmao you should see my facebook page, its like: Viggo this, Viggo that XD). Ahem. Enjoy the next chappie!**

**Oh, BTW, I'm a horse person, so you may note some horsie lingo in the story. I have provided a little glossary for those of you non horse folk so you can understand what I'm saying. **

After that incident in the grass, Frank never asked if he could join Anneke on a ride. Even two weeks later he never mentioned it. Anneke pretended to not notice, and went along with her business. One sunny morning, she awoke to voices downstairs. She yawned hugely and tucked her bed messy hair out of her face and into a horse tail. She changed into a presentable outfit and scurried downstairs, curious about the new voice. Although, when she turned into the sitting room, and saw Frank sitting beside a gorgeous woman, she wanted to turn right back around and go upstairs and pretend nothing happened. Maybe the woman would even vanish.

_SNAP OUT OF IT, ANNEKE! _She thought to herself. _For all you know, that's his sister. Now smarten up and be polite. _Anneke swallowed the rising lump in her throat and smiled sweetly at her parents.

"Hullo, dear! I'd like you to meet Rukah, Mr. Hopkins' mistress." Anneke's mother smiled sweetly. "She's a real sweetheart, and quite the rider too! You two will surly get along!"

"M-mistress?" Anneke felt aversion bite at her throat and tears prickle the back of her eyes. She knew several other synonyms for mistress.

"What's wrong dear? Looks as if you've just been kicked!"

"I'm fine, mummy." Anneke gulped and entered the sitting room.

"G'mornin' miss." Frank smiled and tipped his hat.

"Morning" she mumbled.

"Anneke, I'd like you to meet Rukah." Frank put a hand on the slender woman's shoulder. Rukah smiled enticingly.

"Good morning Miss! Pleased to meet you." Rukah extended a delicate hand, which Anneke shook with biting resentment. Rukah's eyes were a stellar amethyst color. Her hair was coffee brown and cut short and fine, the longest strands dangling past her chin and jaw line. Her skin was fair and slightly sunburnt. What puzzled Anneke most about the lady before her was her outfit. She wore worn jeans that were faded to a bluish tint, and bulky chocolate brown leggings that came to her knees. She had equally tattered cowboy boots the same color as Frank's. Her shirt looked like a black corset with a white cotton men's shirt underneath. She had many bracelets and leather straps latched to her thin wrists, and she even had a cowboy hat. Anneke was full out shocked with this lady. So shocked in fact, that her mouth hung open. _She dresses like a pirate! _She thought.

"Pleased to meet you too" stuttered Anneke, her eyes searching up and down Rukah's body. From her long legs to her under average bust, to her feminine face. This seemed to make Rukah uncomfortable, because the lady frowned slightly and shifted in discomfort.

_Serves you right _thought Anneke angrily. _Dressing like a man earns you stares! And guess what lady? I have a bigger chest then you! HA! _Anneke was purely disgusted with herself, for behaving and thinking so low, but she knew deep down that she was just bitterly jealous of Rukah.

"Erm, Anneke, I was wondering if you'd like to go riding with me today, so we could get to know each other a bit better. I've already spoken with your parents, and they think it's a lovely idea." Rukah smiled a pretty smile.

"Oh" Anneke was caught off guard. "Um, I don't think we have enough horses-"

"That's covered too. Frank and I brought our horses here early this morning."

"New horses?" Anneke felt excited all of a sudden.

"That's right. So whaddaya say?" Rukah cocked her head to the side.

"Um, Ok, sounds good." Anneke nodded. "When do we leave?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"Ok, I'm ready to leave now." Anneke felt happy that she'd have a chance to show Rukah that she was a great rider. But then something that felt like an electric shock prickled her stomach. "Is Frank coming?"

"That's a good question. Gee Frank, are ya commin'?" Rukah put the tip of her tongue between her teeth when she grinned at Frank. The man studied Rukah with an expression that made Anneke's heart melt. It was such a tender loving gaze, but a lingering undertone of desire was detectable as well.

"I think I'll give the two of you a chance to get to know each other." He winked at Anneke.

"Ok, suit yourself." Rukah snatched the cowboy hat off of Frank's head (which made him yelp then grumble then grin cheekily) then put it on her own. She ruffled Frank's hair then motioned for Anneke to stand up. Anneke got to her feet, and mentally grinned; she was taller then Rukah by a good 2 inches. "Alrighty, missy, let's hit the dusty trail." Anneke felt jealously once again, but tried to push it aside. She followed Rukah out to the barn. Anneke rushed to open the barn door first and smiled in satisfaction. Although, when she entered the barn, her jaw dropped when she saw the two new heads that hung over the half doors.

"OMIGOD!" she cried, rushing over to the head of a beautiful buckskin.

"That's Frank's horse. His name is Firefly. We just call him Fly." Rukah ruffled the animal's jet black forelock. "And this is Roux, he's my baby." Rukah tilted her head in the direction of a stunning appaloosa stallion. His coat was a glistening copper color, but his rump was snow white with lots of chocolate brown spots. His mane and tail were blond, and his nose pink.

"He's gorgeous!" Cried Anneke, her eyes popping at the sight of the 16hh stud.

"Aint he." Rukah kissed his nose.

"How old?"

"Ten. I've had him since he was just a little baby."

"Wow… is he a good ride?" Rukah tilted her head back and laughed at her question, making Anneke frown angrily. She hated being ridiculed.

"He only lets me ride him. Enough said?" Anneke really wasn't catching on, but she nodded. She really didn't want to appear dumb or unintelligent in front of Rukah.

"So um, yeah, this is my, er, my favourite horse, Chimer." Anneke stroked her gelding's nose.

"Hello Mr.! Boy aren't you cute?" Rukah scratched the horse's forelock and the animal sighed in content.

"Ok, um, I'm going to ride bareback then."

"Oh, I might as well too then." Rukah turned away from the chocolate brown western saddle dropped outside of Roux's stall and put the matching bridle over her shoulder.

"Oh no, you don't have to-"

"It's alright; I want us to be even." She winked and slid the bridle over Roux's elegant head.

"So is Roux pure appy?" Anneke bridled Chimer and led him outside.

"Naw. Appy, Arab, Mustang n' thoroughbred. But mostly appy." Rukah grinned as she mounted the huge animal.

"Wow…he's a real mix. You may as well call him a mustang." Anneke made a bit of a face. All her horses were pure, or at least had a breed name; not _appy Arab mustang and thoroughbred. _

"Yeah, but isn't he beautiful? I could pass him off as pure appy if it weren't for his long tail and shit brick house build."

"Chimer is Dutch Warmblood" Anneke proudly pat her horse's muscular neck.

"Oh yeah, I see that. Do you ever jump him?"

"What? Jump a horse? Are you _mad_?" Anneke's voice rose to a shrill level. Rukah made a face.

"I'm sane." She nudged Roux into a working trot and posted with his sturdy strides. Anneke gulped. She couldn't post.

"I thought you rode western."

"Of course!" Rukah sat through a buck.

"Then why are you posting?"

"Cuz it's smoother." Rukah asked her mount for a canter, and he willingly upped his pace to an upbeat and rhythmic canter. "Are you coming?" Asked Rukah, looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah. Hey, wait; you're headed straight for the FENCE!" Anneke's eyes popped in horror as Roux cantered straight for the wooden fence.

"I KNOW!" She laughed as her horse soared through the air, and cleared the fence by a good 2 feet.

"OMIGOD!" Anneke cantered towards the gate and swung it open. "Are you OK?"

"Of course." Rukah patted her horse's neck. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you just CLEARED my FENCE!" Anneke gawked at the lady.

"I told you about jumping. Leaping is what it's called in England." Anneke was interested now. "Do you want to try?"

"Well, I'd love to, but I don't think I can clear a fence like that."

"We'll start small." Rukah smiled and pointed ahead of herself. "We'll find a place to practice on some logs."

X X X

Anneke sat on her bed, and looked out of the window. The moonlight shone through the panes and decorated Anneke's floor with interesting patterns. For the first time in years, she felt like an insignificant child. Rukah was so nice and so sweet, she seemed like the kind of girl Frank would go for in a heartbeat, but Anneke couldn't help but feel jealousy. She liked Frank, truly, and she thought that he may have had feelings for her too, but when Rukah came along, things changed. On their ride, Anneke had asked Rukah how long she'd been with Frank. The answer was a glorious five years. Frank was in his thirties, Rukah in her twenties. Anneke, little Anneke, was in her teens. Tears slipped down her cheeks and plopped onto her bed.

_I need to go for a walk _she thought to herself, climbing out of bed. She wore her nightdress, which was embarrassingly too small and displayed quite a bit of her thighs. It hung 7 inches from her waist, just barely covering what it was supposed to. Anneke thought nothing of it, as she was just going to see the horses.

Anneke padded through the dark house and slipped onto the front porch. The worn wood caressed her feet with their rough and uneven touch.

When Anneke arrived at the barn, she noticed the door was slightly ajar.

"Hullo" She cooed softly, fear making itself comfortable in her chest.

"Anneke?" The girl sighed in relief at the sound of Frank's voice.

"Goodness, you frightened me."

"What are you doing out so late?" Frank emerged from the darkness of the barn, and blinked his dreamy green eyes at the moonlight. Anneke felt her throat constrict.

"I couldn't sleep. I needed to see Chimer." She tried to ignore how beautiful Frank looked in the moonlight.

"We're in the same boat then partner." He smiled lopsidedly and nudged his head in the direction of the barn. "Coming in?" He asked.

"Yeah." Anneke followed him into the darkness. The interior of the barn was so black; Anneke couldn't see her own hand held in front of her face. "Frank" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm lost." She giggled when Frank clasped her hand.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere."

"Well that doesn't help much." Frank chuckled but tripped over something. He fell to the ground and grumbled under his breath when Anneke tumbled down beside him.

"I have no idea where we are" she laughed, still clinging to Frank's hand.

"Me neither." He sighed and stood up, Anneke not far behind. They stood in the darkness, listening to the rhythmic breathing of the horses. Anneke felt butterflies swarm her stomach; Frank's face was not but a hand's breadth away from her own. She closed her eyes as her breathing grew quicker. She turned her face towards Frank's just as he was turning in her direction. Their noses whacked together and their lips brushed. "God Anneke" he muttered. Anneke plucked up her courage and without much thought, grabbed Frank's shoulders and kissed his lips. He didn't move when she pulled away, and Anneke thought she'd die of a heart attack. Her heart was thumping so hard and so fast against her chest she wouldn't be surprised if it were to burst out and hit the wall. "Anneke" he said, his voice calm and collected.

"Yes" she squeaked.

"Please don't." His voice was a sigh. Anneke felt her stomach twist in a knot then fall.

"Why?" She asked automatically. She clapped her hand to her mouth, and mentally scolded herself for asking questions without the approval of sanity.

"Why? Anneke, I am with the woman I love. You are a pretty girl, but you are sixteen years old. You are a real nice kid, honestly, I like you a lot, but can't you just settle for friendship? We can ride together, but please, nothing more." Anneke felt tears well in her eyes.

"But that day in the grass" she croaked. Frank sucked in his breath, and stopped breathing. Anneke's eyes widened. _What did I say? _She wondered in alarm.

"No." was all he said. Anneke heard hay rustle as he walked through the darkness. There was an occasional _OOF! _As he walked into something, but then all was still.

**A/N: Ok, guys! What did you think? It's getting kinda "angsty" and I've still got a couple surprises up my sleeve. Remember to leave reviews!! There's nothing I like more then to see my inbox loaded with reviews! :D Ok, well, that was a lie, I have other joys in life, but STILL! XD **

**Horsie lingo that you may have encountered: **

**Buckskin:**** A horse color. Their body ranged from champagne color to light orange (like Spirit from the movie "Spirit"). Their manes and tails are black, and they have black socks, muzzle and ears. **

**Appaloosa: ****A horse breed. They can have either a brown body with a white butt with polka dots or a white body with polka dots all over the place. They generally have really scrawny and short tails but they are still beautiful. (I have an Appaloosa thoroughbred cross and NO his tail is not scrawny!) **

**Appy:**** Short for appaloosa. **

**Arab: ****Short for Arabian. And y'all know what breed that is because you watched Hidalgo. ;) **

**Mustang:**** Are you joking me? You watched Hidalgo! You MUST know what a mustang is! **

**16hh:**** horses are measured in hands (no that does not mean the span of your hand). A 16hh horse is tall. 15hh is average. 17hh is HUGE and 14hh is pony. **

**Stud/Stallion:**** Un-gelded (AKA un-neutered) male horse. OO **

**Forelock:**** the bit of mane that drapes over a horse's poll (poll is horsie term for forehead). The human equivalent would be bangs. **

**Thoroughbred:**** A horse breed. Ever seen horse racing? Those are thoroughbreds. They are a popular breed, but generally have a really wild and spirited disposition. **

**Dutch Warmblood:**** A Warmblood breed (no that does not mean the horse had **_**warm blood **_**it means that the animal is a cross between a "hot blooded horse" like an Arabian and a "cold blooded horse" so like a draft horse). This breed has been perfected for competing in major events, like dressage and show jumping. BEAUTIFUL HORSES! :O **

**Posting:**** When you rise and fall with the horses footfalls. Easier then it sounds. **

**Hope this helped! :D (If you want further info, just look it up on Google or Yahoo). **

…**REVIEWS! **

**Haha. :)**


End file.
